Let's Have Some Fun
by xxxIggyxFangxxx
Summary: A night at home is given an interesting informant from a newspaper on a festival going on nearby. Gakupo doesn't want to go, but Mikuo and Len do. So, Kaito lets them have a day of fun. But, Gakupo doesn't enjoy it too greatly.


Let's have some fun!

_**Authors Note: Aright you hentai's! I know that by the title your most likely thinking about something naughty. Am I right or am I right? Yep, whatever you chose...your wrong anyway. Alright...ready for a spoiler? OK...so Kaito and Gakupo are going with Len and Mikuo to the local carnival. There's gonna be games, attractions, food, and a kissing booth which will be held by one of these fine...'gentlemen'. It isn't as much smut as it is fluff and small lime-lemon. It's extra kawaii. Oh! We have a special guest. AKAITO! P.S. Don't forget this is rated M. So If you no likey Yaoi, then look something else up. ^_^ Plz.  
><strong>_

_**Pairings: Kaito x Gakupo; Len x Kaito; Akaito x Mikuo!**_

_**Enjoy ^_^**_

Alright. It was the end of their world tour that was going to be lasting for the next 13 days. "Hey! Looks like there's gonna be a carnival in town!" Len Kagamine, who was currently sitting on a pink sofa, threw a small news article at Mikuo. "Yeah, we should go!" The two boys stared over at Kaito. The poor blunette didn't stand a chance against the puppy dog eyes, but that wasn't the case for the much older and taller Gakupo. "One word. No." he stated firmly. Len's eyes began to water, Mikuo attempting to calm the crying teen. "It's OK Len. We can go next time. It was quite obvious that Gakupo didn't feel at all inclined to apologize, seeing as he didn't particularly care for the young blonde. "Quite it!" Gakupo warned. Kaito's eyes glazed over with anger. "Hey, that's no way to talk to him!" the second teen fumed. Kneeling down to pat the 14 year old on the head, he picked up the paper. "Alright. We'll go, but only for a few hours. No more and don't ask, alright?" Len and Mikuo's faces lightened up. "Yes!" they cried in unison. Kaito stole a sideways glance over at the purple teen. "Got any problem with that eggplant?" Gakupo's face beat bright red. "...Fine..." With that he left the room and headed upstairs. Sighing, Kaito walked into his room and began to play his bass. "Did we make the situation bad?" Len asked. Mikuo shrugged. "They do this so much now days that I really don't notice or care anymore."

"Kaito," Len called. It was around 8:45 p.m., the house was silent and most were either sleeping or playing on the computer. "What is it, Len?" Kaito called back. The door silently cracked open. Standing in the doorway stood Len, wearing a white t-shirt and dark yellow shorts. "Can I talk to you for a second?" The blunette's eyes began to show worry. "Um. Sure, come in. You can sit on the bed if you want to." The blonde scurried into the room, narrowly avoiding a couple of sheets of paper that were spread carelessly around the room. Finally making it to the bed, Len sat on Kaito's lap. At the sudden weight being put on Kaito, he reached out and grabbed the smaller boy to keep him from falling over. This action caused both of them to blush slightly while noticing that the hands had landed around Len's waist. "S-so...what did you want to talk about?" Len's face turned redder. "I uh...wanted to apologize for causing you and Gakupo-san to fight. If I didn't mention the fair, none of this would've happened. Kaito smiled. "It wasn't your fault my dear. (Don't ask why he called him dear) We always get into some sort of fight. It's pretty common now. And don't worry. You deserve to have some f-" Len's face came closer to Kaito's, staring intently at the boy. "W-what are you doing!" A small mischievous smile played across the boys lips. "You'll see." Slowly, he cupped Kaito's face in his hands and kissed him deeply. Almost immediately, Kaito pulled the boy off of his lap and onto the bed. "Kai-kai." his voice was muffled from the kiss. After departing from the surprisingly long embrace, Kaito stood up and walked toward the door. "Kaito-san?" Len muttered. The teen turned around before opening the door. "Trust me Len, you don't want to do this. I know that your only trying to get 'his' attention. But please, don't use me that way." After that, he left to sit outside for some fresh air.

"It's a nice night," he whispered to himself, staring sadly at the sky.

"Want some company?" came the deep voice.

Kaito whipped around in his seat, only to meet the eyes of Gakupo. _He's wearing next to nothing, _Kaito thought. _I should tell him to go get a little more dressed. It's kind of cold. _"Hi Gakupo-san. I was just sitting outside. You can sit with me if you want, but you might want to put something on. It's a little cold out here and I'd hate for you to catch a fever." "...You never cease to amaze me Kaito." _Wow. He's like...so...PURE! IT'S MADDENING. _Gakupo speedily walked up the steps to get a shirt. "Oh. I know what would be perfect!" Dropping the shirt on the ground, he ran back to his closet and grabbed all the leather that he could find. "This will work if nothing will." _I hope I can bribe him into letting us not go. Is this too much? _He looked in the mirror, reviewing his reflection. _No way. _(Gakupo is a sexy beast o-O)

"Where's Gakupo? It shouldn't have taken him that long to change into something else," Kaito murmured. A small rustling noise made Kaito turn around slightly, only to be embraced behind. "Were you waiting long, baby?" _This is going to freaking kill me! I really hope that no one uses this against me. _Kaito flinched slightly, surprised by the sudden touch. "Uh...um..." he could feel himself melting into the hug. _Oh! I know what your doing! _Kaito thought. _Fine. You want to play dirty, then I will too. I'll make you regret messing with my sexuality. _Turning in a 180 motion, Kaito unbuttoned his jacket, enough to show skin. "Did you want something, Gakupo~" the purple vocaloid stopped, feeling his skin begin to heat up. "Yeah. You for the night," he whispered, nipping on the blunette's ear. A small mewl escaped from his lips. _Looks like I'll have to spice it up. He's not going to win this fight...this is my playing field. _Unzipping the rest of his jacket, Kaito leaned into the body behind him. "Then you'll just have to work for it," Kaito purred. Gakupo's face turned bright red. _Damn he's good...this isn't working at all. Looks like a have no choice. _In one swift motion, Gakupo pinned Kaito onto the ground, staring at the blunette's eyes, ones that glinted with annoyance, knowing, and hidden pleasure. "Kai-kai looks kawaii," he whispered. Before he could touch the teens face, he felt himself being lifted and swung to the ground by surpirising force. Now Kaito sat on top of him, displeasure filling his countanence. "I know your game eggplant, and it isn't going to work. We're all going to the park," Kaito snapped. Gakupo, sitting upright, allowed a smirk to cross his face. "Fine...but I promise that by the time we're alone...you'll have wished that we were at home."

_At the Fair_

It was time for the fair; Mikuo, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo had all gone through the entrance, Mikuo and and Len running all over the place. "This place is huge!" Len yelled. Mikuo laughed loudly. "I know! It's awesome," he turned to Kaito. "Can I go look around?" Kaito shrugged. "Cell phones?" They both held up their phones. Kaito grinned slightly. With a sigh, Gakupo waved them off. The two boys whooped in happiness and ran off to check out the attractions. "So, what do we do now?" Gakupo asked. He had a frown on his face the entire time that they had arrived. Kaito smiled. "Why don't we go on a few rides?" Gakupo shrugged slgihtly. "I guess. But if we do, no sissy rides like the tea cups. Those things are just annoying." Kaito rolled his eyes, pulling Gakupo in the direction of a spook house ride.

"Two on each seat," informed the worker. There was a short enough line that they were in the front in no less than five minutes. "What made you go here?" Gakupo asked.. Kaito scratched his arms. "Just wanted to check it out. I've never been in these types of things before...but since your here I think I'll be just fine." Gakupo shifted. "Hm...?"

"Nothing..." Gakupo sighed.

"What is it?"

"I said it was nothing!"

Getting into the cart was difficult, due to the fact that it was built for a man and a woman rather than two men. It took a few squirms to finally get into a comfortable position for both. "Ready?"

"Ready?"

They nodded to the worker, and in a swift motion, they were off. "If you get scared you can cling to me," Gakupo whispered, leaning closer to the teen. "Thanks." _I have a bad feeling about this._

"Did you see that?" Kaito shrieked. He was hanging off of Gakupo's arm like a scared child. The purple teen sighed slightly. "You were the one that wanted to go here, so we're not getting off until the end." There were stopping points inside the ride so that if someone didn't want to finish the ride, they would just catch onto one of the railings and pull themselves up. Kaito's eyes filled with tears. "But I'm scared!" he cried. From all the shaking the boy was causing, their boat began to tip over. "Kaito, quit shaking the boat." With one final lean, their boat capsized and the two boys fell into the water. "Ah!" From the sudden shock of falling in, Kaito didn't have time to react. He began to breath in water, the liquid filling his lungs. "G-gakupo!" With the last of his air, he called out, only to be greated by darkness. _Well this is great...if I die I'm going to be pissed. _There was a loud popping sound that surrounded the area, one that was made by the Gakupo diving into the water. _Jeez...as clumsy as ever, and yet you still act like __your in charge. _

_*Len and Mikuo Vision! *_

"Where do you want to go to now?" Mikuo asked Len. The blonde shrugged. He skimmed the area around him, searching for something exciting. "Hey, Len," Mikuo called. The yellow vocaloid turned around, only to find Mikuo sitting there in front of a kissing booth. His face began to redden. Smiling slightly, he skipped over to his friend. "Are you really going to do a kissing booth?" Len asked. "I mean...who knows who is behind that." Mikuo shrugged. "Well, there isn't anything interesting to do...besides...I just might meet someone new." Len's heart panged with regret. After a small relationship with Mikuo that lasted for about five months, Len still hadn't given up on the boy. "Um...would you not?" Mikuo turned around, grinning slightly. "Jealousy is a painful thing, isn't it?" The kissing booth opened slightly, only enough to reveal a smooth pair of lips. Mikuo stiffned a little. Len backed up to look again at the sign. After he saw it, he began to laugh. **Kissing Booth: Gay Festival****. **Laughing slightly, he took out his camera and prepared to video tape this wonderful experience. Mikuo was already halfway in when he was yanked rather forcefully into the booth, the top of the stand pulling farther up enough to see the person. Mikuo gasped in disbelief, hallfway filled with pleasure and half with surprise. Len stared in awe. "Oh my gawd! You just kissed Kaito?" Running up to the booth, just about time when the kiss ended, Len jumped across the table and jumped on the boy. "Kaito, what are you doing here...and why is your hair red?" The boy shifted uncomfortably at first, then jumped with amazement. "Did you just say Kaito?" he asked. Mikuo smirked, the blush still covering his face. _That was magical..._ The boy laughed. "Why I'll be! You talking about Kaito Shion?" Len nodded slowly. The red head continued to laugh, lifting the smaller boy off of him. "That's my cousin! I heard that he was staying here on one of his times off, but who would've guessed that he was going to be here!" Mikuo stood up, dusting his pants off. "Then...if you aren't Kaito, then who are you?" The red vocaloid gawked at the boy. Stepping gracefully at the startled teen, he cupped the boys chin in his hands and leaned in closer. "My name, dear, is Akaito. And it's a pleasure to make your aquaintance." Kissing the boys cheeks, he walked back behind the booth. Mikuo stood still for a while, falling backward slightly at the sudden touch. Len had almost caught him, if it weren't for the fact that he was still stunned by the mix up. "Mikuo! Are you alright?" The green haired boy shook his head. "I think...I might be in love." Len smirked. "Good for you." When Mikuo retrieved his footing, he walked over to the booth. "How about we go get Kaito for you?" Akatio nodded. "Sure. I haven't seen him for about a few years, it would be nice." Mikuo stroked Akaito's hands. Akaito smiled thoughtfully. "What's your number? We can hook up later." Mikuo quickly pulled out a piece of pen and paper that he had been saving in case he found someone." Akaito's face flsuhed at the letter that was secretly passed to him. Opening up the parchment, he turned to the other and winked. "Sure."

_Kaito and Gakupo P.O.V._

"Where am I...?" When he woke up, he noticed that he was laying on pavement of one of the caves that were inside the ride. Gakupo was standing overtop of him, wringing out his shirt. "So, your finally awake, eh? Hey, do me a favor next time and don't decide to start rockintg the boat. It's natural physics that something was going to happen." Kaito groaned, noticing that he was soaked. "Jeez. I really liked this coat! Akaito bought this for me last week and now it's ruined!" Gakupo frowned. "Akaito?" The blunette looked up. "Oh. That's my cousin. He's in Montana giving a show. I think you've seen him on T.V. The adult that looks like me?" Gakupo looked up and tried to remember. Snapping his fingers, he turned back to Kaito. "I thought that was you!" Kaito shook his head no. "My voice doesn't go that deep."

Minutes passed, no one finding them due to how far back they were in the cavern. "Is anyone going to come for us?" Kaito asked. Gakupo shook his head no. "When our clothes are dry, then we'll go." _This is just great, _Kaito thought. He layed back on his shirt. He took a quick look over at Gakupo, who at the moment was leaning against the wall just as he was. _Why does he have to look so calm...yet hot? Ugh! I'm jealous. _Gakupo looked up in just enough time to find Kaito staring at him. The purple teen sighed. "I know...I'm gorgeous aren't I?" he laughed when Kaito's face flushed and he redirected his vision. "N-no...I've seen better." Gakupo stopped and glared at the ground. "What? Who have you been with, Kaito?" Kaito frowned. "Like it's any of your goddamn business..." Gakupo jumped up from his area, and paced toward Kaito. Yanking up the other teen, he pulled him close, staring down at the boy. "The Hell it is!" _Gakupo is starting to scare me... _Kaito struggled to push out from under the stronger male, but to no avail. "Tell me who you were with!" the boy began to furiously rattle the other, eyes wattering slightly. Kaito noticed this, and put his hand around the others face. "I...no one...I haven't been with anyone," he admitted, his cheeks turning a bright rose. Gakupo twitched slightly, trying not to laugh after learning that the boy hadn't ever been with anyone. "Haven't you even had a girlfriend?" Kaito shook his head no. "I was too scared...plus I'm not that interested in girls. You know that." When he looked up, the face above him was inches away from connecting with his lips. "Aah...wait! What are you-" His question was muffled by the kiss. He whined and wiggled, trying to break free. Eventually, he gave in. _He tastes...like ice cream. _"Mh ~" Gakupo pulled away, immediately replacing his mouth on Kaito's throat. "G-gaku...po...please." Gakupo ignored the request, continuing to suck on the flesh in front of his mouth. Looking up at the blue vocaloid, he grinned. "Didn't I warn you about being alone with me?" Kaito gulped. Taking this as a defeat, Gakupo went lower, sucking on the blunette's nipples, rubbing them with his fingers. After a while, he teased them with his own. Both teens moaned in pleasure from the touch. "I can make you feel better...if you let me." Gakupo looked up once again. _His eyes...those eyes, _Gakupo thought. Kaito stared back, his mouth gaping open. Taking this as a chance, Gakupo grabbed onto Kaitos neck and kissed him passionately. As he was doing this, his hand wandered down the others chest, to his abdomen, then down his pants. "Ah! Gakupo?" Kaito pulled away. "What are you doing? If this is a joke, it isn't funny." Gakupo shook his head. "If this was a joke I certaintly wouldn't be trying to have sex with you, now would I?" Kaito smirked. Crawling back to the purple vocaloid, he pulled down his pants hesitantly. Gakupo laughed heartily. "Is this the go ahead?" Kaito nodded. Pulling the other to him once more, Gakupo proceded to fondle with his body. "There aren't any marks...and you have a four pack? I would've thought with all that ice cream, you would've gotten fatter than hell!" Kaito's eyes shot open, half lust filled and partly angry at the insinuation. "What? Now that was rude."

"Gaku-po...uh ~" Gakupo's mouth scaled across the slit on his mates member, his fingers twingling around his balls. Kaito's hips bucked, causing the friction between his and Gakupo's mouth to get harder. The purple teen graoned, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout Kaito's body. "P-please." Gakupo pulled away from Kaito's cock, pre-cum smearing his face. _...This is going to sound strange...but he looks hot. _Gakupo looked at the boy. "What was that?" Kaito looked away, only to have his head pulled back to the teens once again.

"What do you want?"

"You...do I have to say it?" Gakupo nodded his head. Kaito blushed and sighed. "Please...I want you inside me..." Quickly, Gakupo scaled back down to the others dick, sucking furiously. Kaito whimpered and moaned. "Gaku...I...I'm gonna come!" Covering the other and himself slightly with seed, he fell backwards, gasping for air. Gakupo pulled down his underwear, revealing his own leaking member. Kaito saw this, pulling away slightly at the size. "T-that isn't fair!" he cried out. Gakupo laughed. "I told you to drink your milk, but you didn't want to listen." Kaito folded his arms across his chest. "Ice cream is milk!" Gakupo shook his head. Leaning down, he took hold of the others hips. "You said that you've done this before...right?" Kaito nodded yes. Gakupo sighed. "Too bad. I would have liked to be your first." Kaito sighed slightly. "College can do this to you..." Gakupo looked up. "Is this your first time with a guy?" Kaito shook his head. "Um...no...that was with Akaito." Gakupo stopped his twirling of fingers and stared down at the boy. "What? You had sex with your cousin!" Kaito shrugged. "He's my cousin twice removed. There isn't a problem with that." Gakupo frowned. "So...um." Kaito leaned his head to the left and right. "What is it?" Gakupo stared intently at the others hole. "Um...you don't need any stretching, do you?" Kaito shook his head no. Without any further questions, Gakupo slammed into Kaito's awaiting opening. Crying out slightly at the sudden jolt, Kaito pulled himself up slightly. Gakupo stilled, waiting for Kaito to adjust. With a nod, Gakupo began thrusting slowly. Then faster. Eventually, after the third thrust, he'd found Kaito's prostate.

"Harder."

"Faster!"

"Stronger." (I got bored...song lyrics. Hehe ^_^)

"Ah! There...Gakupo ~" His name being called made him thrust in madly, to the hilt then back. In and out. "I-nya~" Kaito squeezed around Gakupo's dick, sending them both over the edge. When the aftermath started to cease, Gakupo gently pulled out and fell onto the floor. "Gakupo," Kaito muttered. Gakupo turned over slightly. "Yeah?" Kaito smirked. "I love you and your dumb personality." Gakupo laughed. "I love you and your blue hair." They both sat there in silence. "I really hope that no one comes in here..." A small voice emitted from the caves opening. "I think they're over here." Gakupo began to stand up and froze, starring at the cave entrance. Kaito, who hadn't noticed this, began to walk over to his clothes and bent over. Laughs of excitement and surprise circled behind him. Standing up, he saw Gakupo, already with his underwear on, and Len and Mikuo taking pictures of his butt. Screaming, he stood up and ran behind a nearby rock. Gakupo walked over to the other two teens. "So...did you two enjoy yourselves today?" Mikuo and Len looked down and Gakupo's briefs then over to Kaito. Staring at each other, they nodded. "Today was the best day that I've had all year." Mikuo confided. Len ran over to where Kaito was hiding. He had already slipped on his pants and was putting on his shirt. "Kaito...thank you so much for taking me here." Kaito sighed in defeat. Len grinned. "Not anymore, you're not." Mikuo let out a sigh of releif. "That's good. I was worried..." Kaito faced him questionably. "Why would you be worried?" Len smirked. "You'll see...come on."

"Kaito! Long time no see." Kaito pounced onto Akaito's chest and squeeled happily. "I missed you soo much!" Len laughed, Mikuo's face reddened, and a look of pure jealousy crossed Gakupo's demeaner. "Oh, hey Mikuo. I missed you." Akaito purred softly. Releasing Kaito, Akaito beckoned to Mikuo. "Come on, I missed you the whole seven minutes you were gone." Mikuo beamed. Racing over to his new boyfriend, he leaped up and kissed his mouth, causing the other to mewl in surprise. Kaito tilted on Gakupo slightly. "Soo...I guess that runs in the family, huh?" Gakupo commented. Kaito shrugged. "I guess so. But, your one to talk eggplant." Stepping up on tip toe, Kaito kissed Gakupo. Gakupo paused for a second and pulled away. "I'm still mad that I wasn't your first..." Kaito snickered. "Oh, but you were my dear." Gakupo stared at his lover. "What?" Kaito shrugged. "If I didn't say that I wasn't a virgin, you'd have held back. It wouldn't have been fun!" Gakupo didn't know whether or not to kiss the boy or smack the Hell out of him. So, he chose to do both. "Ah! What the Hell? What the crap was that for?" Kaito cried. Gakupo laughed and grabbed the boy, pulling him into a hug. "That, my dear sex monkey, was for not being honest with me."

**The End**

_**(Poor Len...though I don't like him he didn't find any love. T_T it's OK Len, there's demand out there for you too! ^_^) Alright...first Fan fic...so Booyah! I'd appreciate it if you would comment and tell me what you didn't like or what you would like me to write. I'll be able to get these out about one week after the last...so...YEAH! Me is happy. ^)_(^ Itachi Face! Otaku Out...~ **_


End file.
